Ice Cream
by teayunmin
Summary: Jimin masih tidak percaya pada perubahan sikap hyung tercintanya disaat musim dingin seperti ini. Hyung yang biasanya akan mengumpatinya dan sesekali memukulinya itu tiba-tiba jadi manja seperti ini demi sebuah es krim. / Bad Summary / BTS MinYoon FanFiction / WARN! BL / R&R Please.


_**Ice Cream**_

Rated: T

Genre: Romance.

Length: 1 – Oneshoot – Drabble? *maybe*

Pair: Park Jimin x Min Yoongi / MinYoon / YoonMin / MinGi / MinSu.

Cast: Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, and other of BTS Member.

**Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

**It's BTS MinYoon FANFICTION!**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**Itadakimasu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jimin dan Yoongi sedang duduk di sofa besar ruang keluarga Yoongi. Mulai hari ini sampai beberapa waktu kedepan, Jimin dan lima sahabat Yoongi lainnya akan menemani Yoongi yang sedang ditinggal sendirian oleh kedua orangtuanya—dengan alasan kerja, dirumahnya dengan dua orang pembantu.

.

"Jimiinn~" untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi mau bergelayut manja dilengan kekasih bocahnya itu dimusim dingin seperti ini, karena biasanya Jimin yang tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Yoongi.

"Kenapa hyung, hm?" Jimin menarik pelan tangan Yoongi yang melingkar dilengannya dan memeluknya perlahan.

"Aku mau es krim..." Jimin membolakan matanya mendengar ucapan Yoongi, hampir saja ia tersedak dengan saliva-nya sendiri saat Yoongi menatapnya dengan _puppy-eyes_.

"Tidak boleh.." ucap Jimin sambil mengelus pelan surai karamel Yoongi.

"Ayolah, Jimin..." rengek Yoongi pada Jimin sambil mengedipkan matanya dua kali, membuat Jimin memiliki semangat besar ingin _memakannya_—ekhem.

"Tidak, hyung" Jimin menggeleng sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yoongi.

"Ayolah, Jimin~ sekali ini saja... aku sedang ingin makan es krim..." ucap Yoongi lagi sambil masih menatap Jimin.

"Tidak, hyung. Tak ada es krim!" ucap Jimin lagi. Yoongi memberontak dalam pelukan Jimin yang terlalu erat itu lalu menyedekapkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Jimin, kenapa jahat sekali sih?! Aku kan hanya mau es krim..." ucap Yoongi lagi sambil menggerutu dengan _poutan_ dibibirnya. Jimin tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Bukannya jahat, hyung_ie_.. ini musim dingin, kalau hyung makan es krim nanti hyung sakit.." ucap Jimin penuh pengertian sambil kembali mengelus surai karamel itu.

"Ah! Sama saja! Itu berarti Jimin jahat padaku..." Jimin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya pada perubahan sikap hyung tercintanya disaat musim dingin seperti ini. Hyung yang biasanya akan mengumpatinya dan sesekali memukulinya itu tiba-tiba jadi manja seperti ini demi sebuah es krim.

Astagah. Bagaimana bisa Jimin tidak mencintai hyung nya yang menggemaskan ini...

Ini memang pengalaman langka, tapi Jimin tidak akan menyutujuinya. Jimin tidak akan membelikannya es krim sama sekali. Biar bagaimanapun Yoongi itu sangat rentan sakit, dan Jimin tidak mau hyung-nya itu sakit sama sekali.

"Hyung_ie_..." Jimin baru saja akan memegang tangan Yoongi tapi Yoongi segera berdiri dari sofa tempat mereka duduk.

"Jimin jahat! Aku akan minta es krim pada Tae saja.." ucap Yoongi _final_ dan beranjak dari sana membuat Jimin menghembuskan nafas berat dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan masih tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

Taehyung yang sedang duduk di ayunan taman belakang rumah Yoongi, tersentak saat Yoongi langsung menghempaskan dirinya untuk duduk disebelah Taehyung.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Disini dingin..." ucap Taehyung sambil menatap tidak percaya pada hyung yang biasanya akan tidur ditengah musim dingin seperti ini dengan alasan hibernasi-_-) sedang duduk disampingnya sekarang.

"Tae, kau mau menuruti permintaanku kan?" tanya Yoongi tanpa basa-basi sambil menatap lekat mata Taehyung. Taehyung terkekeh gemas. Apa-apaan pertanyaan hyung-pucat itu belum lagi tatapan matanya.

"Tentu, hyung. Apapun itu..." ucap Taehyung sambil mengacak pelan surai Yoongi.

"Apapun? Benarkah? Kau tidak akan melarangku seperti yang _bocah itu_ lakukan kan?" Taehyung tahu siapa yang Yoongi maksud _bocah itu_, sudah pasti Jimin.

"Iya, hyung. Memangnya kau mau apa?" tanya Taehyung pada Yoongi.

"Belikan aku es krim!" pinta Yoongi. Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, es krim." Ucap Taehyung. Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun dari ayunan. Ia tersentak dan tubuhnya menegang, ia berbalik menatap tajam pada Yoongi.

"Es krim?" ulang Taehyung. Yoongi mengangguk dengan raut wajah berbinar senang.

"Iya, es krim! Yang ada di _stan_ depan sana, Tae~" rengek Yoongi lagi.

Sedetik. Dua detik kemudian Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak boleh, hyung."

"Lho? Kenapa? Tadi kau bilang mau membelikannya?" Taehyung kembali menggeleng.

"Ini musim dingin, _chagi-ya_.. nanti kau bisa sakit. Dan kalau kau sakit, bocah bermarga Park itu akan membakarku hidup-hidup.." namja bersurai _brunette_ itu memberikan _puk-puk_ gratis pada Yoongi.

"Ahh! Tae juga, sama jahatnya dengan Jimin.." Yoongi berteriak kesal sambil mengumpati kedua nama yang tadi disebutnya itu. Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Baiklah, aku tahu Jin-hyung pasti tidak akan membelikannya, apalagi Namjoon. Kalau begitu aku masih punya dua harapan..." gumam Yoongi lalu mendekati Hoseok yang sedang membaca komik di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hobie-ah..." panggil Yoongi pada Hoseok yang masih sibuk dengan komik ditangannya.

"Ne, ada apa? Eh, Yoongi-hyung? Tumben sekali.. kau sedang tidak hibernasi?" ucap Hoseok yang baru sadar jika yang memanggilnya itu adalah Yoongi.

Yoongi baru saja akan melayangkan pukulannya, namun ia mengingat tujuannya datang pada Hoseok dan mengurungkan pukulannya...

"Hobie-ah... belikan es krim..." rengek Yoongi pada Hoseok. Hoseok hanya terkekeh.

"Tidak boleh, hyung. Nanti kau sakit... kalau hyung mau es krim minta sama Jimin, kalau dia tahu aku yang membelikanmu es krim dan kau sakit, bocah itu mungkin akan mengulitiku.." ucap Hoseok_ final_ sambil kembali memfokuskan bacaannya pada komik ditangannya. Yoongi mendengus dan segera beranjak dari sana tak lupa dengan umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

.

.

Jungkook yang sedang rebahan dikasur kamarnya, langsung menatap lekat pada Yoongi yang duduk disisi ranjangnya.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Jungkook lembut sambil memposisikan dirinya sama dengan Yoongi.

"Kookie, kau pasti tak akan melarangku kan?" tanya Yoongi terlebih dahulu. Jungkook tersenyum.

"Ada apa, hm? Es krim lagi?" tanya Jungkook _to the point_, seakan mengerti pada apa yang membuat hyung manis itu rela kehilangan waktunya sehari saat hibernasi dan memilih merengek pada teman-temannya.

Yoongi mengangguk sedih, "Jimin, Tae, dan Hoseok sudah melarangku dengan alasan yang sama. Jin-hyung dan Namjoon juga pasti takkan membelikanku..."

"Lalu apa hyung mau mendengar alasan yang sama lagi dariku?" Jungkook bertanya sambil menyeringai pada Yoongi. Senang sekali ia menggodai hyung yang sering mengumpat itu jika sedang dalam mode seperti ini.

"Huhuu... Kookie juga jahat~" mata Yoongi sudah berkaca-kaca dan Jungkook hanya mendengus menanggapinya.

"Aku belum bilang tidak akan membelikannya lho, hyung.." ucap Jungkook lagi. Yoongi dengan cepat mengusap matanya yang sempat berair lalu menatap Jungkook dengan binar-binar dikedua manik matanya.

"Jadi, kau akan membelikannya?" tanya Yoongi, Jungkook mengangguk.

"Aku juga sedang ingin makan es krim sebenarnya.." ucap Jungkook lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, baru saja ia akan pergi Yoongi menahannya.

"Aku ikut yaa?" tanya Yoongi. Jungkook mendengus pasrah lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Pakai semua jaket tebalmu. SEMUA!" ucap Jungkook penuh penekanan. Yoongi mengangguk senang.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Jungkook belum jauh dari depan gerbang rumah Yoongi.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu kenapa hyung-_deul_ melarangmu membeli es krim?" tanya Jungkook memecah keheningan pada Yoongi sambil mengepulkan asap dari sekitaran mulutnya.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa, Kookie?" tanya Yoongi pada Jungkook setelah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena hyung pernah hampir meninggal setelah makan es krim di awal musim dingin tahun lalu, kau lupa, hyung? Jimin-hyung hampir saja putus asa saat kau koma saat itu.." jelas Jungkook sambil terus berjalan.

"Kau itu mudah sakit, hyung. Ususmu tidak bekerja dengan baik untuk semangkuk es krim dimusim dingin... kau lupa hyung? Kau habis operasi usus buntu dua tahun lalu, dan itu membatasimu untuk tidak makan sembarangan dimusim dingin..."

Jungkook kemudian berhenti saat tidak merasakan adanya langkah kaki yang mengikutinya lalu ia berbalik dan menemukan Yoongi sedang menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah ingat?" tanya Jungkook sambil berjalan mendekati Yoongi. Lalu Yoongi mengangguk.

"Jadi, sekarang mau bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Aku... ingin bertemu Jimin."

"Bagus. Ayo pulang..." Jungkook kemudian membawa Yoongi pulang kerumah yang belum jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

.

Dan mereka menemukan Jimin yang sedang terengah-engah didepan gerbang rumah Yoongi.

"Astaga! Yoongi-hyung... berhentilah membuatku khawatir, hyung." Jimin setengah memekik mendapati Jungkook dan Yoongi berdiri dihadapannya.

Jimin menatap Jungkook tidak suka, namun Yoongi segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jimin_ie_... Kookie tidak salah, aku yang memaksanya..." ucap Yoongi hampir mencicit didepan Jimin. Jimin segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Yoongi dan membiarkan Jungkook lewat setelah mengendikkan bahunya.

"Hyung... sudah ku bilang, aku akan memberikanmu apapun. Aku tidak mungkin tega membiarkanmu merengek pada yang lainnya hanya demi es krim... hanya saja, jangan sekarang hyung. Kau suka rasa _vanilla_ kan? Kita minum susu hangat saja, ya? Aku sudah menyiapkan susu untuk—"

"Maaf, Jimin... maafkan aku... aku selalu membuatmu khawatir..." Yoongi memotong ucapan Jimin dengan isakannya.

"Sudah, hyung. Tidak apa-apa..." Jimin menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoongi pelan lalu mengajak Yoongi untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Baru saja mereka sampai didepan pintu depan rumah Yoongi, Yoongi kembali menarik jaket Jimin.

"Apa aku merepotkanmu? Menyusahkanmu? Maaf..." Yoongi hampir terisak lagi jika Jimin tida segera mengunci pergerakan bibir lembut dan manis itu dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya pelan seolah menelan semua kesedihannya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku, sayang. Apalagi menyusahkanku, sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja, aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, hyung..." ucap Jimin sambil mengelus sebelah pipi Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya setelah menyelesaikan pagutan bibirnya.

"Terimakasih, Jimin..." ucap Yoongi.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu karena telah lahir untukku..." ucap Jimin lalu mengecup lembut bibir merekah merah milik Yoongi setelah menciumnya dengan intens tadi.

"Kau juga, Jimin... aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, hyung... kita minum susu vanilla saja ya?" Yoongi mengangguk.

.

.

.

_**END.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

p.s ; Cheesy ya? Hahaha xD

Hai, saya kembali dengan fic abal saya... ini fic ga tau terinspirasi dari apaan, saya juga bingung, tadinya mau dijadiin _riddle_ tapi ternyata otak saya gak sanggup buat bikin _riddle. _Terus mau dijadiin drabble, tapi masih gak yakin... soalnya ini aneh bin abal...

YOONGI DIFOTO KONSEP MEREKA YANG SEMALAM, OTUHAANN! GAK KUAT, DIA BASAH-BASAHAN GITU LAGI... AAAAAAAAAA *FANGIRLING MODE* X_X BUKAN HANYA YANG SEMALAM AJA, YANG MALAM-MALAM SEBELUMNYA JUGA DIAA KECEEE BIN IMUUUT BANGEEEETTT XD *pen dikarungin, mukanya bitchy banget* #doubleslap

Ok, last... review please.. ^^


End file.
